Madara x oc Arrange
by Miyuki Hatake
Summary: Read and you will find out. An Madara x oc


Name: Miyuki Shin

Age: 20

Clan: Shin

State: Clan Princess

Family: Father-Clan leader, Mother-Clan mistress, Kai-Prince aka my brother

Chakra nature: Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, Earth

Kekkie Genkai: Shinigamigan, Shadow, Ice, Lava

Specialty: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fujinjutsu.

Chapter 1 ()

Miyuki was training with her older brother, Kai Shin when a servent interrupts them.

"Miyuki sama, Kai sama there is a visitor waiting for Miyuki sama in the meeting room where your father and mother are." The servants bow down.

"Okay, I will be there." Miyuki dismiss the servent.

Miyuki and Kai went to the meeting room to see the Uchiha's brothers along with their parents.

"Miyuki chan! You are here…." Miki, Miyuki's mother exclaimed.

Miyuki and Kai took their seats and waited.

"Your mother and I have arranged your marriage to the Uchiha Clan leader." Miyuki's father looks at his daughter.

Miyuki was shock, but didn't wish to show it. Miyuki took a quick glance to the Uchiha leader and back to her father.

"I Object this marriage!" Miyuki said sternly.

"It is does not matter whether your object the marriage or not Miyuki because Madara sama had agree to marry you." Miyuki's mother said.

Miyuki look at Madara's smirk face with a look of disgust washing upon her.

"Miyuki chan, I am sure marrying to my brother isn't as bad as you thought." Izuna state.

Miyuki grin at Izuna, "Yes, marrying Madara isn't as bad as I thought, it is even worst than I thought!" Madara glare at Miyuki.

"Miyuki chan, you do know that this will happen soon or later…" Kai nugled Miyuki at her side.

"Yes, I know that this will happen, but this is just unacceptable!" Miyuki storm off the meeting room.

"Kai, watch over Miyuki just incase she decided to do something foolish." Kai went off to find his younger sister while Madara and Izuna in the meeting room.

Miyuki was at the pond looking at the fishes swimming around, when she sense her brother behind her.

"Brother… I don't want to marry Madara." Miyuki let a tear role down here cheek.

"I know, Miyuki chan, but you know that you can't disobey your father nor your mother." Kai voice was stress up.

Soon it was night, "Come on, I am sure that you are hungry too." Kai grab my hand and guide me to the dinning room.

When we reach at the dinning room, I saw the Uchiha's brothers again sitting down. I pretend that I didn't see them as I walk pass Izuna and seated beside him. The food was serving on the table as I took my chopsticks to help myself.

It was total slience when we eat, probably the atmosphere is still tense as Kai and I took glance at everyone expression.

"Miyuki, you will be leaving tomorrow to the Uchiha stronghold." Madara put down his bow of rice and look at me. I look away, but gave a tiny node as I sigh. "I am full." I didn't finish my food, as I had no appited anymore. I left the dinning room to my own bedroom.

"Don't worry about her, Madara sama… I am sure that she will understand this marriage." Kai stood up and left the dinning room.

Before Kai was able to leave the dinning room, "Kai, I will talk to her nicely." Madara and Izuna stood up and left together towards Miyuki's room.

I went into my room, shutting the door in the process. I look outside the window to see the view of the forest/training ground. When there was a knock on my door, I sense it was Madara and Izuna. I didn't reply or did anything, as I continue to stare out from my window. They open the door soon; I ignore them as usual not wanting to accept this fate of marrying Madara. "Yuki chan, I am sure it is not that bad in marrying my brother" Izuna said. I walk to my bedside to take out a kunai and play it in my hand, as they watch closely. "Put away the kunai now" Madara order sternly. I ignore him, "You are the first person who makes me want to kill you" I said turning my eyes red from Shinigamigan as Madara turn on his Sharingan. I stop playing with the kunai in hand and stare at Madara with my Shinigamigan, when I saw his future and past and his during present.

I smirk, "You sure have an interesting future and past, Madara sama" I taunt as I walk out of my room leaving the Uchiha brother stunt.


End file.
